Pikachu's Past Life
by AnimalLover03
Summary: Pikachu is known for its strength and kindness with Ash. But has anyone ever known what Pikachu really had gone through before he met Ash and became best of friends with him? I don't think so. So this is the story of his past. T just in case again.
1. Prologue

You all know me as Ash Ketchum's favorite Pokemon and buddy. Yes, I am Pikachu. But you have no clue at all about what happened before I got caught in a Pokeball to be a starter for someone who doesn't have one between Bulbasaur, Charmander, and Squirtle.

You only know this much of my history, correct? You are probably wondering, how much exactly? Well, let me see. I will start from here.

Ash Ketchum from Pallet worried about his Pokemon journey the night before he had to get his starter. Maybe a bit too much. Then the next day, he woke up super late and Professor Oak gave all the regular starters to some other people. Oak only had a dangerous Pikachu and he gave Ash it. After that, I didn't listen to him until he saved me. That was when I started listening to him and we became best friends ever since. Great story, huh? Uh not exactly for me. You never knew why I even had been in Professor Samuel Oak's laboratory. Nor what I had been into in the past.

Maybe the only thing humans can understand it the "present" time. But Pokemon keep track of everything. At least everything in the past, that is. And that is exactly what I did.

Do you want me to tell you the story of my past? I bet you that you do. Therefore, I think I will!


	2. Here I Come and Go!

I am a Pikachu named Bailey. I have short but soft fur, a bolty tail, pointy ears, and short small feet. People say that I am adorable. But usually they don't know what I have gone through nor how fierce I can be. In the past. My past.

...

" I choose this Pikachu, ha ha!" There was a roar of laughter and noise. I didn't know what was going on. Looking around nausiously, I recognized a familiar face who I figured to be the person who had brough me here. Wherever that was. After a few seconds when I shook myself off of the dizziness, I could see I was at a gambling building and I was being stuffed in a cage with two more Pokemon. They were a Pidgey and a Squirtle. The water Pokemon was safely curled up inside its shell and the flying one was crouched against him trying desperately to save herself. I, however, told them to bravely to crawl to a corner in the cell-like thing. Then I forced little sparks out of my red cheeks making the others squint and peek. As a Pikachu, I tried and tried to break the cage, but suddenly my supposed owner stomped in.

"What do we have here?" He declared, "A little Pikachu trying to break out. That will totally work, wouldn't it?"

He snorted in condescension and tickled and pat me. But to me, it felt like a punch for me to get into my mind. My "owner" put the barred cage inside his red truck and put a black sheet around it. I could not understand why.

'He doesn't want other people to not know we are here, correct?' I thought to myself. To my disbelief, I was most definitely right. When a few teenagers inquired immaturely to the driver of what was on the back side, he muttered some cursing words under his breath and told them to "Shut your little mouths and go away when I am saying this nicely. You little brats."

I was stunned by what words he could use. In front of 3 baby Pokemon! What shame to him!

The mean person strolled lazily toward us and we began crying in panic. 'What if he is trying to harm us? What if he is trying to-' I never got to finish that thought as he opened the sheet of paper and revealed the secret underneath it. Crying in fear, the Pidgey, Squirtle, and I gathered together and prepared attacks. True, the only attacks I knew were Tackle, Quick Attack, and a tiny bit of Thunderbolt, but I still tried my best.

The guy came closer and closer to us when he shrieked of pain. That was because we attcked him right in his face. It felt so good to have revenge even though he never did anything in particular to us.

"Aaahhhhh! What the ****! These are baby Pokemon! What a rip-off! I want weaklings!" He screamed. Another person appeared then holding a bat-like stick in his hand.

"These things attacked me, how dare they!" He cussed some more causing us to inch back slowly impossibly trying to avoid hearing those words.

It was only then that we noticed a hole in the top of the cage. A bat came swinging in and we all stumbled back. But that wasn't enough of 'back'. The stick hit us square in the faces and we fainted.

After a long time, a long time seeming endless, I woke up in the middle of nowhere. I seemed to be floating in midair, but felt something under me.

"Ahhh! What is this?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Do not worry, my dear, for you are safe as you are with me." A mysterious voice soothed.

"Who are you and why am I floating?" I demanded.

"Oh, sorry," then I saw a figure holding me, "I am Driff at your service. A Driffloon, in fact."

"Well then, Driff. Where are we going?"

"First tell me your name."

"Bailey. Now where?" I was growing more and more impatient by the moment.

"Okay. Do not be surprised. We are going to Lavender Town to go in the Ghost Building of Terror." Hearing me gasp, she added, "Don't worry, honey. It's not that terrifying once you get to know the place and all."

"But, oh Driff, where are my friends? To say, my first friends I ever met."

"Oh dear, I don't carry three Pokemon at once," she laughed, "But my friends can."

"Are they coming to the Lavender Town with us?"

"You see, Lavender is only for advanced Pokemon like yourself. But they'll be in the next town." And shivering she said, "And not the one with Sabrina as the gym leader."

"Well why not? What is a gym leader anyway?"

"A gym leader is, oh you really are a baby Pikachu, a high ranked person who has a gym of their own and faces opponents. If they win, the leaders give them a badge. If they don't, it's the trainer's choice to face the gym leader again or not. Sabrina is a Psychic type gym leader. A psychic type is very hard to beat without, haha, a ghost type like yours truly. You don't want to mess around with those Pokemon. Another reason is that... I should probably not tell- Okay fine. Whenever a opponent loses to Sabrina, she turns them into her "dolly" and "plays" with them. Believe me, you don't want to get caught in that mess."

"She sounds bad. Are we arriving at Lavender Town any time soon?"

"Sure are! I see the Tower just up ahead. Gengar and Haunter are probably waiting for visitors. I'll hurry, darl. Hold on tight!"

Driff jolted and bolted through the woods and in about a minute, they arrived at their destination, the Lavender Ghost Building of Terror.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I will upload more often when it becomes SUMMER VACATION UNLIKE EVERYONE ELSE WHO IS ALREADY IN SUMMER VACA! Uh, sorry for the caps. Anyways, I was lazy, was busy, and didn't feel like it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter though because it makes me sad if somebody doesn't. :( Again, I apologize and will upload more often starting from about June 25th. **


End file.
